The present invention relates to a stick, such as a trekking stick, a ski pole, or a walking stick, in accordance with the preamble of the independent claim.
In a stick of this type such as is known from DE-U 298 13 601, the damper rod is surrounded by a metal coil compression spring, whose pre-stressing level and characteristics, once set, determine the shock-absorbing properties of the stick during use. Disadvantageous in this regard are a relatively hard spring-compression effect and a resilience that the user experiences as jerky and recoil-like. To meet these difficulties, it is possible to employ a specially wound coil spring, which is expensive to manufacture. When metal tubes are used, noise can be generated between the tube and the metal coil compression spring.
It is the objective of the present invention to create a stick, such as a trekking stick, a ski pole, or a walking stick, of the type cited above, whose shock-absorbing properties are less hard and whose resilience properties are less jerky and recoil-like.